


we are strangers in an empty space

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [6]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016), TV Quase
Genre: M/M, Street artists AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: “we might as well be strangers in another townwe might as well be living in a different worldwe might as well be strangers.”





	we are strangers in an empty space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



Haviam certas coisas sobre sua rotina que Vadão não gostava que mudassem e, a principal delas, era seu trajeto de volta para casa, depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Naturalmente, o Opala amarelo era seu meio de transporte de escolha para aquela tarefa mas, depois de algumas viagens irresponsáveis pelas estradas nada suaves do Brasil, Jorge andava pedindo algum descanso e um pacote de spa em alguma oficina mecânica a qual o dublê depositava alguma confiança. Por essa razão, já faziam algumas semanas que o moreno pegava o metrô para retornar ao apartamento minúsculo em que vivia, com muito desgosto. Multidões não eram algo que ele particularmente gostava e, sobretudo, havia se acostumado ao conforto de dirigir sozinho, ouvindo algum disco moderadamente melancólico.

Migrar pra São Paulo era um desejo de menino para Martin. As histórias sobre a capital brasileira da vida apressada enchiam os ouvidos do rapaz argentino desde que ele era apenas um menino. A graduação abandonada em engenharia industrial, substituída pela vida de músico e a migração de seus pais para a Espanha foram os fatores que impulsionaram o jovem Martin a subir em um ônibus e enfrentar horas de viagem até seu tão sonhado destino. Encontrou-se com amigos de infância na cidade, dividiam um apartamento pequeno demais para quatro pessoas (em breve três, com a eminente mudança de Lupe para um lugar maior, em conjunto com o namorado brasileiro) e passavam o dia entre as linhas de metrô, levando música aos vagões. 

Seus olhares se cruzaram algumas vezes nos carros lotados onde o rapaz loiro de sotaque carregado insistia em tocar algumas canções. “Temas relaxantes para uma boa volta para o lar”, dizia, brincando com as cordas do violão, emitindo uma melodia quase inaudível ao meio do som metálico do carro sobre os trilhos, a quem não estivesse prestando atenção. 

Aos poucos, a trilha sonora do rapaz argentino passou a fazer parte da nova rotina de Vadão. Os fones de ouvido já não saiam da mochila e, quando não davam a sorte de acabarem por se esbarrar durante o horário de pico, a ausência certamente era notada por ambas as partes, ainda que um não soubesse da impressão que havia deixado no outro.


End file.
